a son's revenge
by Finn of Vantanor
Summary: born into a world of violence. Bane son of scourge has sworn on a oath to kill Firestar and make the clans suffer for the death of his father. he is Bane leader of bloodcln and he will become the clans worst nightmare. his very name means destruction.


**a son's revenge **

**prologue: Scourge is dead!**

"scourge is dead!" that is what every bloodclan cat yowled when they saw their leader's lifeless body in front of the ginger tom known as Firestar "your leader is dead, leave this forest and never comeback." the bloodclan cat's began to flee from the battle since their leader and deputy where gone.

After all the clan cats left there where no other signs of life except for a small kit with crimson colored fur and a large bright orange stripe running from his neck along his back moved towards Scourge his father's lifeless body that was lying in a pool of his own blood from his deep wounds. The kit stepped threw the pool of blood and sat in front of his father ignoring the blood that covered his paws and just stared at him with grief and sorrow, "dad wake up" he meowed nudging his body disbelieving that his father was dead, but no reply came, no movement ether "dad you have to get up, we gotta go home, we can't let mom get worried" but still his father didn't get up "please, please, please wake up" he wailed but nothing happened , his father was dead. He wailed with his head raised to the sky "NOOOO!."

his wails continued on for several minutes then another emotion took over, hatred, hatred filled his heart, his mind and his soul, the rage made him shake with anger, he desired vengeance like a starving dog to a piece of meat. He had seen the battle and he had seen the clan cat that struck down his father, but he had hoped that by some miracle that his fathered had survived, but it just turned out to be a foolish hope.

He saw ginger fur from the that cat known as Firestar all over his father's body. He took in the scent and sight, he would remember his scent and pelt for as long as he lived, he would get his revenge. He looked at the ginger fur and the image of the owner burned in his mind and it was almost as if he could see him right in front of him, the kit snarled ferociously "i will kill you firestar, I will kill you" he vowed.

Just then his mother Rose who had fur the color of the plant she was named after came up to him from behind, he didn't really pay much attention to her. She to stared at her mate with pain and grief in her eyes, she couldn't believe it her mate, the cat she had loved the more than any tom in whole world was dead. Like her son she felt pure hatred fill her entire being, she dug her claws into the ground imagining that it was firestar her mate's killer, she had tried to help him but she had been locked in battle with a gray clan cat with a dark gray stripe along his back, she had manage to pin him down but didn't get to kill him because just then she had seen Scourge die and was too shocked and grieved to attack again so the gray warrior used this chance slip from her grasp and dash away.

Her paws where covered in blood from killing many clan cats during the battle, she had battled for her mate, for bloodclan, and now her mate was dead and bloodclan was almost bracken all because of that clan cat firestar, he ruined everything, her chance to have a family with her mate and to raise their kits together, it had been destroyed by that filthy forest fleabag, "bane?" she asked, he turned to her "yes mother" "promise me that you will kill firestar and avenge your father." "yes mother for as long I live I will kill firestar" he meowed and he then placed his right paw on his left front leg and clawed it making a wound that was deep enough for blood to flow out "i swear it by my blood" he vowed making a blood oath.

A blood oath was one of the ultimate vows you can make in bloodclan, it meant that you had to fallow it or bring terrible shame upon yourself. His mother nodded her in pride at her son, he was just like his father. When they made it back to bloodclan territory they saw that it was raining and the clan was is disorder "what do we do now mother" bane asked looking at his mother "nothing for now get's some sleep my son because tomorrow we will start your training which will be intense and severe" she answered, her eyes still full hate and grief, they had once been the color of grass green but now they where red with hate.

Bane's fur was wet from the rain as it clung to his fur, the rain was coming down fast, it was as if their territory was weeping for it's leader's death, he looked into a pool of water by his nest and saw that his eyes which where once blue had turned a burning red like his mother's, it was a symbol of being consumed by hate. He crawled into his nest curling up to keep warm and fell into a troubled sleep with only one thought on his mind _I will kill you Firestar_.

**author's note: sorry if this chapter is short, I am trying to make it so I can update quicker. This is a revenge story so Bane's one and only goal is to kill Firestar and avenge his father, he does have a sister and he will have a close friend who is the son of Bone, both of them will appear in the next chapter so please review **


End file.
